Horsing Around
by MidnightGriffen
Summary: Sakura's boyfriend cheated on her, so now, giving up love, she decides to focus on perfecting her horsebackriding skills instead. Sakura and Syaoran met at a horse show and to him, it was love at first sight. Will he succeed in teaching her to love again?
1. GoodBye

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

**Chapter 1 Good-Bye**

_"B…but…but why?" a honey brown hair girl stuttered, her emerald pools close to tears._

_"We're not meant to be. I'm in love with someone else," the dark blue haired guy answered coldly, his gentle grey eyes framed with a pair of glasses were now icy. _

_"In love with someone else?" the girl whispered her tears flowing freely down her pretty face. "Then why didn't you tell me that before we started to go out? Instead of leading me on?"_

_The boy looked at the crying girl with disgust, "Because I fell in love WHEN I was dating you." He looks in a different direction and motioned a figure to come out of hiding._

_"TOMOYO!" the brunette screamed out loud. "I thought we were best friends! Why would you do this to me?" she was on her knees looking up at the boy wrapping his arms around Tomoyo's waist._

_Tomoyo snickered, "how pathetic. Look at you, you're so sad. I really pity you." She turned towards the boy and said sweetly, "Eriol honey, let's leave this slut here to suffer while we do something…fun?"_

_Eriol smiled down at the long haired girl, before turning to the crying one, "Bye forever, Sakura."_

_The couple walked down the street, their arms wrapped around each other's waist leaving the sobbing Sakura alone in the night. _

_Sakura looked at the two figures and whispered quietly, "if this is meant to be, then I wish you guys…happiness." She cried again, and then left._

"Sakura…Sakura…SAKURA!"

"HOEEEE !" Sakura's eyes shot opened and found herself staring at a very angry teacher, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Ummm, hi sensei?" she greeted nervously, blushing at the snickers that was heard in the room.

"Sleeping in class again, aren't we Miss Kinomoto?" the teacher asked crossed.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Roberts. It won't happen again."

"It better not." The teacher walked back to the blackboard and started teaching again.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Finally, school's over. The students hurried out of the school grounds happy to be free from the murder.

The students walked side by side with each other and chit chats were heard everywhere. Only one girl was walking alone with her head down. All she thought about was, "why Tomoyo, why."

Author's note: What do you think? I'm sorry that Tomoyo's so out of character and being so mean to Sakura. Please don't flame me. But reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Good News

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp is their rightful owner.

**Chapter 2 Good News**

Sakura walked down the hallway of a huge barn, searching for her horse. Stalls after stalls she finally found it. Each stall has the name plates carved on it. She stopped at the one that reads: Xiao Lang.

She pushed open the door sideways and greeted a beautiful grey Andalusian. (A/N all white horses are considered to be a grey. So just pretend that this is a snowy white horse )

She slipped on an ocean-blue halter over the delicately shaped face and Sakura led Xiao Lang out and tied him up in a cross tie. (A/N an area where you place the horse in and tie to ropes on either side of the walls to the halter.) She took out her grooming kit and slowly brushed the Andalusian. Sakura combed the long snow-white mane and tail until it was soft as silk.

Xiao Lang stood patiently, breathing softly, enjoying Sakura's brushing. He and Sakura had been together the day she rescued him from drowning, when he was still a foal. The stallion loves Sakura and always gets jealous when other boys go near her. After the Eriol incident, Sakura had sworn off boys which made the horse happy for the extra attention.

After half an hour, Xiao Lang's coat was gleaming in the sunlight, looking very elegant. Sakura smiled softly and hugged the magnificent neck, burying her face into it. The stallion turned its head and nuzzles Sakura's hair, making her giggle.

She stared the horse in the eye and said, "Thanks for cheering me up, Xiao Lang. I haven't been smile very much since my heartbreak. It was tough, but now that I sworn off guys, I can ride you every day."

Xiao Lang nickered in reply and nodded his head. Sakura chuckled and put on the saddle and bridle.

A few minutes later, Sakura was walking around the outdoor arena warming up the horse.

"Hey Xiao Lang let's do some canter work, ok?" She asked, patting his neck.

He snorted in reply and they broke into a trot. Sakura concentrated on the rise and fall movements then sit the next beat. Kicking him with her outside leg, they broke into a fast canter.

After a while of trotting and cantering, Sakura begins to cool him down. While they walked she thought about the incident.

"Why did they do that? I was in love with Eriol. Tomoyo was the one who suggested that I should date him in the first place. But now…" she trailed off, staring ahead of her, lost in thought.

"Sakura!" a voice called up all of sudden, snapping Sakura out of her trance. She looked at the figure and halted Xiao Lang. It was the owner of the stable, Sakura's teacher.

"Hi, Michelle, what's up?" she greeted the teacher cheerfully.

"I'm fine and I have some good news!" Michelle replied excitedly. "There is going to be a horse show next Sunday!"

"A horse show?" she echoed, "that's great! Where can I sign up to join?"

The teacher chuckled, "I knew you were going to say that. There is a sign-up sheet that you need to fill up outside my office. Anyways how's Xiao Lang doing?"

"He's great! I absolutely adore him!" She answered happily.

"Good to hear," she said, "Oh and one more thing. My best friend's son is coming from China to enter the horse show. I heard that he's a total hottie! If you want, I could introduce you to him." She winked mischievously.

An image of Eriol flashed in her mind. 'She doesn't know about Eriol,' Sakura thought.

She forced a smile on her face and responded, "Sounds great."

Michelle grinned and waved good-bye. Just as she was about to walk away, she turned around and said, "oh, and by the way, he's name is Li Syaoran."

Author's note: So what do you think? I want to thanks the following people who had reviewed my story: sonia, VampireJazzy, VcChick, monito, mysteriousmayhemmaker, Carly, Pinaygrrl. THANK-YOU! Oh, and I'm sorry for those who didn't like Tomoyo's attitude. I will explain her meanness in later chapters.


	3. Preparing for the Horse Show

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS… why, why is the world so cruel?

**Chapter 3 Preparing for the Horse Show**

"Why do I have to go all the way to Japan for a horse show, when there's one in China?" asked an irritated messy, chocolate coloured hair boy. His amber eyes was cleared that he was annoyed.

"Because," he's mother Yelen answered, "I want you to go world wide, and enter every single horse shows. So you and your horse, Ying Fa, can get more experience. Maybe even learn some techniques from others."

"But…Fine! Whatever," the boy mumbled, knowing that once he's mother had made up her mind, there's no way in hell that it could be changed.

Yelen turned around and left the brunette. Without looking back she said, "so go to Ying Fa now and train until you perfected your jumping skills, Syaoran."

Syaoran sighed and went to their barn, which is full of 32 horses. And yes, their rich.

He walked around the place looking for he's black mare, Ying Fa. After 10 minutes of strolling to the end of the barn, he stopped at a specially painted stall, symbolizing grace and class.

Syaoran whistled quietly to wake the sleeping horse up. Ying Fa raised her elegant head, ears perked, knowing very well that was her beloved master.

It walked to the door, putting her head into the bars. Syaoran smiled softly and gently pushed to muzzle back in, to open the stall door.

He slipped on a spring green halter, and led the mare out. Syaoran tied her in the crossties and begin grooming her.

Ying Fa happily stood there, loving the brushes touched. She was midnight black, really rare, with a white blaze and the 4 legs were white halfway. She was a beauty to the eye.

After 30 minutes of brushing, Syaoran placed his forehead on hers and whispered, "I love you."

The mare neighed back softly in reply. There was a moment of a nice silence until someone interrupted.

"Syaoran!" a sing song voice called out happily.

Syaoran turned around, annoyed, while the mare pawed her legs with jealousy (she hates it when other girls go near her Syaoran.)

"What do you want, Mei-Ling?" he asked rudely.

"Nothing," she replied smiling happily, she too, likes Syaoran. "How's Ying Fa?" she asked with a glare which the horse returned. Ying Fa hated Mei-Ling because she's a girl and liking Syaoran, while Mei-Ling hated Ying Fa because Syaoran always spend so much time with her.

Syaoran sweat dropped, watching the two _females _shoot lightning out of their eyes. "Mei-Ling, you're arguing with a horse," he reminded her with a sigh.

Ying Fa snorted undignified at being called a horse. She is one obviously but doesn't mean she is any less of a female then this skinny two-legged human here.

Mei-Ling turned towards him and smiled, "You're right, what's the point of fighting with a _horse_?"

Ying Fa looked like she was about to kick her. Hell, if it wasn't for these stupid ropes, pinning her in place, she would have already.

"Anyways," Mei-Ling begin, "I heard Auntie Yelen say that you are attending a horse show at Japan?"

Syaoran nodded carefully, thinking about what Mei-Ling was scheming.

"Well," she continued, "I was thinking…"

"Argh! Spit it out already!" said a very pissed off boy.

"I was thinking, if I can come with you!" she blurted out her excitement.

"NO!" Syaoran screamed, "You are forbidden to come I tell you. Now go away and let me train in peace!"

If horses can sneer, Ying Fa is doing so now.

Mei-Ling pouted, "but—"

"No buts. Now leave!" he said irritated.

"Fine," she mumbled. Mei-Ling turned and stomped off.

"What a spoiled brat," Syaoran said annoyed, which Ying Fa nodded in agreement.

"I heard that!" Mei-Ling yelled from 20 metres away.

"God." He rolled his eyes and throws on a saddle and bridle. Few minutes later they were cantering in the arena.

'Don't worry Syao sweetie', Mei-Ling thought bitterly, 'I will come with you. Even if I have to sneak on the jet with you!' she cackled softly.

Author's note: yeah I know, it's short—again…Pretty boring too… Mei-Ling going to interfere! With what though? Stay tuned! Well, what do you think? And by the way, thanks for all those reviews! Love you all and thanks again!


	4. Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS ok?

**Chapter 4 Preparation **

"Come on Ying Fa, let's canter now!" Syaoran whispered and kicked the mare with his outside leg.

Ying Fa tossed her head a bit before breaking into a nice, elegant canter. Syaoran steered her to one of the jumps, which was one and a half metres tall. He leaned forward into a crouched position as they flew across the jumps.

They kept jumping, going a bit higher each time. At last Syaoran ordered one of the grooms to set a hunter course for him. (A/N in a horse show, the hunter class means the jumping the obstacles not actual hunting back with the story) Syaoran led Ying Fa into a figure eights, while going through the jumps every time they reached to centre.

After one good hour of practicing, Syaoran cooled the tired horse out. He dropped the reins, giving the mare the head so she could stretch it a bit. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Both he and Ying Fa were pretty tired after that hard work-out.

"Oh, Xiao Lang," an annoying voice called. The black haired girl with big ruby eyes waved at them—Syaoran.

"Mei-Ling!" he said angrily, "what do you want now? Can't you see we're practicing?"

Mei-Ling puffed out her cheeks making her look ridiculous. Ying Fa snorted loudly at her and turned her back at her, ignoring the brat.

The black haired girl was pissed to see her getting flicked off by an _animal_. She growled under her breath and swore that when Syaoran marries her, she is going to do something about that horse.

"Well, I just want to check out on you," she answered still piss to see Ying Fa flicked her tail at her.

Syaoran without even looking at her replied, "go away and don't come back Mei! You're annoying me!"

The spoiled girl asked, "why should I? I can stay if I want to." She looked at the horse turn the corner and went back to her direction. She smiled smugly that made Ying Fa wanting to give her a good buck, if her master wasn't on her.

"Or else, mother wouldn't be please if I won last place because of all the distractions _someone_ is causing me!" Syaoran shot back. The mare whinnied in agreement. It was _her_ turn to sneer.

That shut Mei-Ling up. "Argh! Fine! Be that way!" she cried pretending to cry.

Syaoran obviously didn't buy the fake tears and ignored her, "I am being this way. So now run along like a good little girl and disappear from my sight, or else I would dismount Ying Fa so she could give you a nice buck or two!"

Mei-Ling fumed and stomped away—again. Syaoran sighed. 'Good thing a broke of that marriage years ago! I can't even stand to think about being her fiancé!' he thought, a sudden image of himself and Mei-Ling wearing a wedding gown and a tuxedo made him shuddered violently.

Syaoran patted Ying Fa's sweaty neck and praised her, "good job today! Your jumping technique is really improving! Come on let's bring you back now." He signaled the groom to open the gate from him so he could ride out the arena.

He dismounted and gave Ying Fa a nice rinse with cold water to cool her off even more. The mare loved the way the icy water trickle down her body. She neighed loudly.

Syaoran smiled inwardly and brought Ying Fa to the fields and let her run around with other horses. He walked towards his favourite resting spot and leaned against a magnificent Cherry Blossom tree.

He closed his eyes and suddenly a honey brown haired girl with gorgeous emerald eyes flashed into his mind. Syaoran's eyes shot opened and ran a hand through his messy hair.

'Whoa,' he thought, 'was I daydreaming? Could there be someone like her? No, there's no way. No one would look as beautiful as her, she was like a goddess. My dream goddess.'

Sakura

_Achoo!_ Sakura sneezed all of a sudden. She rubbed her nose and continued to groom Xiao Lang.

Michelle walked by her carrying a saddle, "Sakura, someone must be thinking of you," she teased as she walked on.

Sakura blushed and was in a daze for a moment. Xiao Lang looks worriedly at her and nuzzled her cheeks causing Sakura to snap out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Xiao Lang," she said, "I just thought about Eriol…" Her eyes watered threatening to escape which was trapped for so long in her orbs.

Xiao Lang looked forward and he had an evil looking expression on his face. If horses could talk, this is what he would say, "How dare that bastard hurt such a beautiful soul! If I get my hands—hooves on him, I swear I will stomp on him like there's no tomorrow." (A/N maybe that's the reason horses don't talk)

Sakura sweat dropped and continued to brush his coat. After she fiished she looked upwards toward the barn ceiling and sighed heavily. Why Tomoyo, why? She thought sadly, still can't seem to get rid of the fact of betrayal. They used to be so close—inseparable. Now…

Somewhere Else

"Eriol stop it!" a long blue haired girl cried out, adding a fake giggle.

The dark haired boy continues to nuzzle her neck, planting small kisses from her jaw to her neck. He bit Tomoyo, hard, on the shoulder then started to lick and suck on the teeth marks.

Tomoyo gasped loudly, and grasped Eriol's hair between her fingers while she pretended to moan.

Eriol cupped her cheeks and kissed her fully on the lips. Tomoyo responded and he nibbled on her lower lips signaling her to open her mouth.

Tomoyo felt her eyes water as she complied feeling Eriol roughly shoving his tongue in. She could do nothing but moan fake moans, pretending that she's enjoying it.

She felt so dirty, so ashamed of herself. 'Who's the slut now?' she thought over and over again. She shut her eyes feeling the disgusting tongue exploring the new found territory. A single tear trickle down her angelic features.

'I'm sorry Sakura.'

Author's note: so what do you think? Pretty boring chapter and I'm sorry if some readers feel disgusted by the ending part. I'm just trying to give you guys a hint so don't flame me. Anyways I got 32 reviews! You guys made me a very happy author! Those who didn't review, please do! Just click on the button 'Go' next to submit a review and review! Please! Thank-you for all those people, who did review and was waiting patiently for this chapter. I hope it wasn't a disappointment!


	5. Day before the Horse Show

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own CCS whatsoever.

Thank-you for the following people who reviewed!

**Cherri-Star –** yeah I know, my chapters are short but I try to make it longer each time. You will find out about Tomoyo in later chapters. And you're welcome, I love your story! Thanks for the review!

**Pinaygrrl—**I didn't really get you, but you said continue so I take it you like the story? Lol thanks for the review!

**Maimaipao—**I don't mind at all! Thanks for liking my story! Here's the next chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint you! Thanks for the review!

**Rebecca—**well, let's just say telepathy ok? Lol thanks for the review!

**Julie—**aww thanks well since I'm a horse lover I thought that horses should express their feelings! Well, glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Shadow Glider—**well the next chapter is about the horse show and I know, isn't it cute the horses were named after the owners Chinese names? Thanks for the review!

**Cloverluck11—**Thanks! Hope you find this chapter interesting too! Thanks for the review!

**EKoolcat369—**awww I feel bad making her like this… I apologize to all Tomoyo lovers! Well here's the update, hope you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Sonia—**awww thanks! You're so sweet! Well I update when I get the chance so yeah. Thanks for the review!

**May—**Thanks! Here's the new chapter! Thanks for the review!

**VampireJazzy—**lol well, yeah lol. Here's the update! Thank-you! I never know that so many people like my story! Thanks for the review!

**Lotus Dream—**well I know the chapters are awfully short… I will try to make it longer! Thank-you for putting my story in your favourites! I feel honored bows Thanks for the review!

**Monito—**I guess the ending was confusing… anyways thanks! Oh and for your earlier review, horseback-riding may be hard but it's so fun! I'm pretty sure that after a few tries, you will get the hang of it!

**Chapter 5 Day before the Horse Show**

"Syaoran!" a stern voice called out. Syaoran, who was preparing Ying Fa to ship her to Japan in time for the horse show, turned around and looked at the figure walking towards him.

"Yes mother?" he asked, bowing respectfully.

"The shipping company is here to pick up Ying Fa. It would take her 5 hours to arrive which will be 10:00 at night. Plenty in time to get her adjusted to the horse show," Yelen answered softly and smiled at the pretty black mare. "Good luck to you two," she added, then walked away.

Syaoran nodded his head quickly then turned to Ying Fa, "you ready?" he asked quietly.

The mare nodded her head and was led to the trailer by her master. She walked proudly, her head held out high, coat sparkling in the sunlight. She looked formal and was practically strutting.

Syaoran carefully put her in the trailer and kissed Ying Fa on the forehead before closing the door shut. He waved good-bye as he watched the black horse being driven away.

He glanced at the trailer once again and turned to pack his clothes and other riding equipment. He went into his bedroom, which was painted with a nice green shade with creamy curtains on the window and a huge master bed in the centre. The highly priced and beautifully furnished furniture was placed at the perfect place making the room look like it's from the higher classed people—wait a second, it is.

"He took out his suitcase that was already packed by one of his many servants. He looked around the room again, before walking down stairs, letting his butler Wei, carry his heavy suitcase for him.

He climbed aboard his private jet and closed his amber eyes and waited for his destination. Japan.

**Sakura**

"Sakura, the horse show tomorrow, are you prepared?" Michelle called out from one of the crossties.

Sakura walked past cradling a black leathered saddle in her arms and replied, "Yes Michelle. Although, I'm scared! I mean, there's going to be lot's of other people with skills that way surpass me! I'm so nervous!"

"Come on Sakura, you will do fine," she told her gently while brushing a bay horse. "You are my most talented student! I won't be surprised if you got first place! Anyways just think of it as a time to learn from other riders and let Xiao Lang get use to the horse shows! I mean he's only been in 3 shows!"

Sakura smiled and said, "thank-you Michelle. I feel better now. Well I'm going to leave after I put this saddle back. See you tomorrow!"

"Ok, bye Sakura," she waved a little before turning back to the horse and brushing the coat until it shines. Sakura walked and put the saddle back to her locker and left the barn. She went into her black car and drove back to her house.

She stopped and pulled over in front of a 3-story building. It was pretty large in her neighborhood. (A/N although, compared to Syaoran's mansion, this was like a dog house.) Sakura unlocked the door and walked into her house.

"Dad? Touya? Are you guys home yet?" she called out turning on the lights.

"Hey honey, welcome back," a voice called out. The figure step out of the shadow, revealing a tall man with brown hair and warm eyes, which was framed by a pair of glasses.

"Daddy!" Sakura squealed happily and extended her arms and hugged Fujitaka.

"Hey kajuii!" another voice said teasingly.

"Baka Touya, I'm not a kajuii!" Sakura growled casting a warning glance at Touya. She had (finally) outgrown the urge to stomp on Touya's foot every time he teases her. Although the feeling of triumph when she watches her brother jump up and down in pain made her miss her childhood. 'Ah,' she thought, 'the good old days.'

"Anyways dad," Sakura started, "the horse shows tomorrow so wish me luck!"

"Ok sweetie. Now go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

"'k dad! Goodnight Touya and daddy!" she ran upstairs and flopped on her nice, pink, and fluffy bed. She stared up at the ceiling and was entranced by the glowing stars above. (A/N you know, those stickers) She got up and changed into her blue pajamas and buried herself in the warm mattress. Her eyes closed and she falls into a deep slumber.

**Author's note:** so how was it? I know it's VERY short but please don't hate me! Oh, and thanks again to those who reviewed my story and those who read it! I am ever so grateful! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

Please review! I'm hoping to get 10 reviews for this chapter! (Hopefully)

_**Middy **_


	6. Horse Show Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't only CCS under any circumstances… sobs

**Chapter 6 Horse Show Part 1**

"Hmmm…" Sakura muttered as she rubbed her chin, thinking. "Should I braid your hair or should I let it flow?" Xiao Lang sweat dropped as his owner stared at him for another 10 minutes.

"If I braided it, it would be messy but if I let it flow, the judges might think I'm too lazy to tie your mane and tail," she murmured.

After a few more minutes she said, "I think I will keep it down. You look more elegant that way." Xiao Lang sighed in relief.

"But then again…" the white stallion neighed impatiently. He had been standing here for more than an hour for this!

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and apologized to the horse, "I'm sorry Xiao but you know that I am horrible at making decisions." Xiao Lang shook his head letting his mane flow. He looked at her for a while then nodded.

"Ok then," she exclaimed, "I decided to keep it down!" Smiling to herself she continued to brush and groom the stallion.

Xiao Lang let out a deep breath. His master could be so troublesome this way.

After 15 more minutes she ran in front of a mirror and examined herself. Her black tights were nice and clean, her white shirt looked good along with the black riding vest. Her waist length auburn hair was braided neatly down her back and her helmet looked fine too.

Suddenly she yawned loudly. "I woke up way too early. 6:00. Well, too early for me at least." Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she smiled to herself, "you can do it Saku! Now let's wait for the horse show to begin!"

Soon enough after 10 more minutes, Sakura and Xiao Lang was called down to the arena.

2 hours earlier

A messy haired boy stretched quietly as he gets out of bed. Walking to his washroom he started to take a shower.

"Ah, it's always nice to take a cold shower in the morning," Syaoran said, enjoying the icy water run down his body. He stepped out of the shower head and brushed his teeth.

After a few more minutes, he changed into his riding outfit. Putting on his white riding pants and buttoning up the black t-shirt, he slipped his hands into a white coloured vest. Holding a black crop and his white helmet in his hands, he walked down the barn looking for Ying Fa.

"Ying Fa! Wake up now time to get you ready for the horse show."

A black mare looked his way and yawned. She walked up to Syaoran and nuzzled against his cheeks. Syaoran patted her graceful neck and slipped on her halter. He led her into the cross ties and began to groom her.

"Since I dislike braiding your hair, I will just let it down. I'm going to try the new hoof polisher today. Hopefully it will make you hooves even shiner than it is now," Syaoran told Ying Fa, who just stand there, enjoying her master's touch.

After an hour or so they waited to be called down to the arena.

Soon he heard the PA say his name and led Ying Fa to the arena with him. As he reached the door, another rider and horse was blocking the entrance.

Impatiently he growled, "what's the hold up!"

**Syaoran POV**

After I asked my question, the person in front of me turned around, showing me her gorgeous emerald orbs.

"They're calling the names of the rider's one by one so wait," the girl replied patiently.

I froze for a few seconds. I was mesmerized by her eyes. Wait not just the eyes, everything else too. The shiny auburn hair that frames her lovely face nicely, and the perfect body that any girl would die to have. Although, she did looked quite familiar.

'Where had I seen her before?' I thought to myself.

The girl gave me a weird look and that was when I found out I was staring at her. I blushed and looked away, trying to keep my heart from beating so fast. 'Wait. Am I blushing? Why am I feeling so strange?'

**Sakura POV**

Why was that guy staring at me? Was there something on my face? Who is he?

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura and my horse's name is Xiao Lang," I stated, trying to break the awkward silence.

Suddenly the boy in front of me laughed, "Really? Xiao Lang? Oh my god! That's my Chinese name! Well, I'm Li Syaoran and this beauty over here is Ying Fa."

**Normal POV**

Now it was Sakura's turn to giggle. "Ying Fa? That's _my_ Chinese name! What a strange coincidence!"

"You're Chinese too?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, half. My mom's Chinese and my dad's Japanese so yeah," Sakura replied.

Xiao Lang and Ying Fa look pissed at being ignored as they shoot lightning bolts to the opposite riders with their eyes. If looks could kill…

Xiao Lang noticed the black mare next to the boy. He stared at her coldly which Ying Fa returned without hesitation. Both were thinking, 'make sure that your master stay far away from mine!'

"Kinomoto Sakura please lead your horse in to the arena to get your number," the judges called out.

Sakura heard the announcement and said, "Well, nice to meet you Li—"

"Syaoran," he insisted.

"Ok, _Syaoran_, its mine turn to go in now, so good luck to you in the show." With that, Sakura turned around and led Xiao Lang in.

**Syaoran POV**

I simply nodded as I watched the beautiful goddess leave. Goddess? Wait! My dream! That's why she looked so familiar! It was her! I… I think… I think I might be in love.

I blushed as I waited for the judges to call my name.

**Normal POV**

"Li Syaoran, please lead your horse in to the arena for your number."

Syaoran looked at Ying Fa and whispered, "Ready girl?"

Ying Fa held up her neck and arched it ever so elegantly. She was determined to win. Maybe then, she could show her master that she was better than that girl. Ying Fa flicked her tail and was led into the arena by her beloved Syaoran.

**Author's Note: **Once again another short chapter. sighs I wanted to say I am really sorry about this long update. I was too busy and I just returned from Summer Camp. Now I am at Taiwan, and the hurricane business is pissing me off! But here's the chapter anyways. Hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter, and I wish I did not lose any of my reviewers and readers. THANK YOU FOR THE ONES WHO REVIEWD AND WAITED PATIENTLY FOR THIS CHAPTER! Love you all!


	7. Author's Note

Author's note: I am so sorry! I will be going to summer camp again tomorrow. So no more updates in a while. But I promise to put up the seventh chapter of Horsing Around as soon as I get back! I apologize. Anyways, I hope you guys would check out my new story The Elf Princess. Once again I'm sorry!


	8. Horse Show Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.**

Ok, first of all I want to thank all the people who reviewed Chapter 6 of Horsing Around. Wings of Jade, thank you for your advice and absolutely no offense taken. Well, the reason that Sakura seems so stiff is because of Eriol. Although, if Syaoran loves someone, I don't think he will be cold to that person. But by the way he treat Mei-Ling, he was really icy. I know that in other stories, Syaoran is the cold one, while Sakura being all cheery. But I want my story to be more original so that's why I changed it a bit. I will try to make it the way that you like better ok? Yeah, I don't believe in love at first sight too but that's what I wrote in my summary, so I'm sticking to it . Thank-you to the others for saying how much they like my story! And to answer 3musketteers' question, yes, I do own a horse, and he's a cute bay!

**Chapter 7 Horse Show Part 2**

"Here you go Miss Kinomoto. Your entry number is 24. I wish you good luck," the judge said smiling kindly at her.

"Thank-you," Sakura replied and led Xiao Lang away.

Looking at her number she thought, '24? That means I will be showing in the first section! Oh I'm so scared.'

Deep in thought, she didn't notice Syaoran coming towards her.

"Hey."

Sakura turned around seeing the boy behind her, "oh it's you Syaoran! Didn't see you over there." She answered blushing softly.

"I'm just here to say good luck, because you'll need it. I don't go easy on people just because I said hi to them," he stated coldly before walking off.

"Huh? What happen to the nice guy I just talked to?" Sakura asked herself softly. "I knew it. He's just like Eriol."

Syaoran POV

I turned back to look at the girl, but she was gone. I felt bad being so mean to her but what could I do?

_Flashback_

_Right after Sakura left, my cell phone rang and I picked it up._

"_Hello?" I said._

"_Nice to here your voice again, Xiao Lang."_

"_Oh, mother! Same here. I just met a girl who's entering the show too. She's so pretty! I think I like her," I stated excitedly._

"_What! Absolutely not! You are here to win, not to fall in love! Besides you're coming back to Hong Kong after the horse show, so what's the point of liking someone here!" the woman on the other line replied angrily._

"_But—" _

"_No buts! I advice you to stay far away from her! Now get ready and good luck."_

_The line went dead. _

_End of flashback._

'That's the reason, why I was so mean to you. No point of loving someone you're only going to meet once. Besides, there's no such thing as love at first sight,' I sighed deeply and looked at the number I got.

'36. That means I will be showing in the show after Sakura. Well, good thing too. That way I could see if she's even good at all,' I thought.

(A/N Ok, time to explain the rules! The contestants are split into two groups. The people who got the numbers 1 to 26 will be showing in the first part. People who got 27 to 52 will be in the second part. The contestants in the 1st and 2nd part of the show would be judged. Whoever gets the top 5 places would be able to participate in the last section; the others would be eliminated. So the last part of the show is when the 10 remaining contestants compete for the 1st place trophy. I have no idea what real horse shows are like, since I had never watched one before (only entered those small shows, the ones just for fun). So these are my own rules and I hope you don't mind too much )

Normal POV

"Contestants, please lead your horse into the jumping arena now," the judge called out through the microphone.

Sakura looked at Xiao Lang with a new determination, "let's do it!"

Xiao Lang neighed in reply and started to walk to the jumping arena. (A/N just in case I have not yet explained this, there are three arenas. The first being the normal arena doing your walk, trot, and canter but is used for the place where you get your number. The second one is the jumping one, where the obstacles are already prepared. The third was suppose to be the dressage one, but for today it is where they remaining contestants compete for the gold trophy. Since it is use for the final stage, it has the most difficult obstacles.)

Syaoran took Ying Fa to where they could check out the jumping course—and Sakura and Xiao Lang of course. He mounted on the black mare and stood there waiting for the show to began.

Sakura led the stallion into the waiting line while she talked and fed him an apple as an encouragement. She patted Xiao Lang on the neck and gave him to the grooms who will take care of him until it is his turn to shine. Sakura, after seeing her horse was in good hands walked up to the fence for a closer look.

"Number 1 please come into the course and when I say go you would start," the judges called out.

The number 1 rider was a male about 17 on a dappled grey mare. His serious eyes skimmed through the course quickly and got ready.

"GO!"

The male rider shot out and broke into a nice and easy canter on the left rein. He steered his horse into the first jump and cleared it easily. Right after he cleared it he turned left and cantered in a straight line. After a few strides he turned left again and jumped the first fence then into the double fence then a triple one, all in a straight line. He cleared them all with ease as he turned left once again and headed for the next jump. He rode in a straight line before going left clearing a fence that was on a slant and jumped three times heading into the top right hand corner and he steered right again. He cantered down a few strides before going back to the first jump and cleared it then headed straight for the next one. He turned right and rode in a diagonal for a while before turning right again this time going in a slant into the bottom right hand corner clearing one jump on the way. He continued on a slant then straightened and did the next single fence, before turning left and going straight then steered left again, this time going over a triple fence. He soared over but the mare's hind leg hit the third pole causing it to fall. He then continued onto the last fence and jumped it. After he finished the course everybody applauded.

"Number 1 did a terrific job, although sadly didn't quite get the timing right on the second to last jump. Nicely done. Now Number 2 please get ready and go when I say so," the judges said.

The first rider dismounted the horse patting it and led it away from the crowd.

The second rider was still a male but this time riding a flashy chestnut gelding, with for white legs, and a star on his forehead. (A/N a gelding is a male horse that was castrated)

He started the job nicely, but screwed up somewhere in the middle.

The third rider was a female riding a pretty palomino with a white face and two white forelegs. Her golden coat gleamed in the sunlight and her braided creamy hair was very beautiful.

She started off well but somehow the horse got spooked and started running into the wrong direction and screwed up completely.

Sakura watched as one by one each rider messed up. Some jump the wrong fence; some lost their timing and caused the poles to fall. The worst one was number 18 who was doing great until the horse backed off the 4th jump and halted so suddenly which caused the rider to fall off. The horse continued to run in a different direction dragging his rider behind for a short while.

Sakura grew weary and more nervous by the minute as she watched the riders failed to complete it perfectly. Until number 23 cleared everything nicely doing wonderfully.

"Number 24 please led your horse into the arena and start when I say go. And please, be careful," the judges called out.

Sakura gulped as she mounted Xiao Lang. She exhaled and stared in front of her. "Ok, Xiao Lang. Come on!"

"GO!"

Sakura started in a nice easy canter. Doing terrific, she flew over all the jumps with ease and did a wide turn to collect herself before clearing the jumps. But somewhere during the middle, Xiao had accidentally touched the poles with his back right leg making it wobble for a while. Luckily it didn't fall and she finished the rest of the course.

"Terrific job number 24, please lead him out and rider 25 please come into the arena."

She breathed out a sigh of relief as she dismounted the sweating Xiao Lang.

Sakura patted him on his wet neck and hosed him down after he catches his breath.

"Good boy. Great job today Xiao, I'm so proud of you," Sakura told the white stallion who nuzzled her cheeks in reply.

"Pretty good for a girl," a voice called out.

She turned around and saw a boy walking up towards her.

"Thanks," she muttered, "what brings you here all might one?" Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I just came to congratulate you on your success," Syaoran replied innocently before adding, "and say that you are no match for me, _Sa-ku-ra_."

"Well," Sakura said annoyed, "if you're done talking, please leave, for I am quite busy right now." With that said she spun on her heels and led Xiao Lang away. The stallion looked back at the boy and sneered at him before walking away.

After the 1st part of the horse show was done, the judges called them down back to the first arena and lined up to know their place.

"Here are your places when I call your number please come out of the line to receive your ribbon. Ok, fifth place goes to Number 15," the judges called.

Everyone applauded as the female rider on a spotted horse walked forward and receive her fifth place ribbon.

"For the fourth place was, number 1!" the judges called out as a male rider walked ahead on a dappled grey mare.

"Third place goes to, number 7!"

Another male rider on a bay walks up to the judge for his 3rd place ribbon.

"Second place goes to, Number 24!" the judges announced.

_Second? I advanced to the final round!_ Sakura thought happily as she walked up towards the judge on our favourite horse, Xiao Lang who arched his neck proudly. She received her 2nd place ribbon excitedly and went back to the line.

"And first place goes to…Number 23!"

A female rider walked up to the judges riding a chestnut horse went up to receive her first place ribbon.

"The first part of the show went by nicely," the judges announced, "please take a short break and we will return to our second part of the show in 30 minutes."

"Yeah!" Sakura cried out, "second place! I did better than I expected! I advanced to the finals!" She dismounted and gave Xiao Lang a great big hug.

Author's note: So the first part of the show is finished! Yeah! Anyways the 2nd and last match would be on the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for being so patient and please read and review! o


	9. Horse Show Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS **

**Thanks for the following people who kindly took the time and decencies to review:**

**i-love-vash:** I know what you mean, but you will see in this chapter, because there would be a major twist! Well not exactly 'major' but close enough!

**Unknown:** Ok! Thank-you for reviewing!

**Vicky:** Thanks!

**White-cracker: **Thanks! Here's your update!

**ANiMeANgeL:** Well, I'm glad you did! Thank-you for your wonderful comments and I really hope you would review more, because an author NEEDS to know if readers enjoy what they thought! But thanks for having the decency to review!

**Cloverluck11:** Ok! Here's your chapter!

**Cat Claw:** Thank you! And don't get mad, here's the update!

**FlowerLover:** YA back! I got so many reviews!

**May:** I won't so here's your update!

**Tomiko:** Ok! Here you go!

**Kenshinlover2002:** Thank you! Xiao Lang and Ying Fa are pretty cute aren't they?

**VampireJazzy:** Well, you wouldn't know because he hasn't competed yet! He will in this chapter though!

**EKoolcat369:** Damn right I'm back! Now I'm going to update like crazy! Hahaha! (reader sweat drops)

**Tomoyo-sama:** OMG me too! I love horses! Thank you for your review!

**Blah:** I don't know, you're going to have to find out!

**Pure Hope:** Thank you! Here's the update!

**VCchick: **You're welcome! Good thing I didn't confuse any of my faithful reviewers!

**3musketteers:** Thanks! I'm starting to like it to! I'm having so much fun writing it!

**Annex awakening of senses: **Thanks!

**Cheerysakura88:** Well, maybe (mysterious)

**Monito:** Well yeah, but then again he will only see her for a day!

**Rebecca:** I know! Go Sakura!

**Pinaygrrl:** Woot! You reviewed! Thank you lol!

**Chapter 8 Horse Show Part 3**

"Now would the contestants for the second part of the show please line up and get ready to compete," the judges called out through the mike.

Syaoran looked up for a while, before walking to towards the place he had tied Ying Fa to, and waited for his turn. Unlike Sakura, he didn't bother looking at the other contestants. He knew that he's going to beat them all, so why waste the time?

Smiling smugly, he rested his forehead against the mare's, and sighed softly in content.

Sakura looked over the tall fenced-up arena and watched the whole second part of the show. She was quite excited to see so many people here with different kinds of horses. Smiling to herself, she saw the first rider, number 27 entering to arena. It was a female rider with soft looking eyes and a pretty palomino with creamy white hair.

The rider waited for her signal before starting off in a nice smooth canter. She turned and steered her horse in the direction she wanted to go. Although, when the jumps got higher, the horse let out a loud whinny before backing off, tossing her head around. Then they ran off in a different direction. Sadly, they were disqualified.

Sakura's eyes darted towards another rider, this time it was a short boy. The boy was riding smaller horse than the others. Every time it clears the jumps and doing a cute, bouncy canter, the audience would sigh and go: aw!

Surprisingly, for the small horse, he cleared the jumps without too much difficulty, although it accidentally knocked off some of the poles at one of the jumps.

Sakura glanced at the judges who discussed quietly to each other before clapping after the boy's done. They called for another rider to come in.

One by one, the riders finished the course. Some completed it, while some horses got frightened or pissed-off and stop jumping. Finally it was Syaoran's turn to shine.

Arrogantly, Syaoran led Ying Fa into the rein and waited for the signal to start.

"Go!"

With that said, they shot off and with elegance and grace they flew over the jumps with ease.

Sakura stared her emerald orbs wide in surprise. Never did she saw such teamwork and excellence in show jumping. She watched in awe as the handsome rider finished the course quickly. Before they leave the arena, he turned around and looked toward Sakura's direction and smiled smugly.

She felt her anger flared as she glared after the horse and rider. Ying Fa flicked her tail, fully aware who was watching them. Sakura snorted indignantly and pouted. (A/N reminds you of some one, mainly a horse)

After everyone went, the judges called for them to line up facing him, before announcing the places.

"Fifth place goes to: Number 28!" he called out, as everyone applauded when the young boy on the small horse stepped out from the neat line and happily received his ribbon.

"Fourth place belongs to Number 32!"

Then, "third place goes to Number 44!"

After, "second place is taken by Number 51!"

When all the 4 places received their ribbons, the judges announced the first place winner.

"And the 1st place ribbon goes to: the one and only, Number 36!" he announced loudly.

When Syaoran walked forward, everyone females in the audience clapped very loudly and screamed with excitement. He winked and them which they returned with shrieks and squeals.

_He winked at me! No you idiot he was winking at me! You must be blind because he was looking my way!_

Sakura rolled her eyes. Crossing her arms she glared at him muttering, "Flirt."

"Now the 10 contestants that had received a ribbon please meet here again for the final show. The other riders, thank-you for entering and we hope you would come again next year!" the judges called out through the microphone.

Sakura sighed and stretched. "I hope everything goes ok," she whispered to Xiao Lang, hugging his big neck.

The stallion nuzzled her back in reply and nickered softly.

Sakura petted him on the neck once more before walking of to buy a pop from the vending machine.

As she approached the machine, she saw Syaoran bending down to get his coke.

"Oh, it's you," she muttered before shoving him out of the way to buy her drink.

Smirking he leaned against the machine watching her with his intense amber eyes.

Annoyed, Sakura turned around and asked, "What do you want now?"

"Nothing. Can't a man look at pretty ladies?" he replied innocently.

'Whoa! Talk about attitude change! One minute he's nice, then he's mean, not he's flirting?' she thought to herself.

Looking at him, she asked, "What's the matter with you? First you were all kind, then you got cruel, now your being a player?"

Boring his eyes into hers he answered, "Well what's the point of being kind to you I'm leaving tomorrow after the show? So why not enjoy my time here and flirt around with the chicks? Mainly you."

Sakura snorted in disgust and rolled her eyes. "Player!" she spit out.

"I **was** the most wanted man in China," he boasted.

She threw her arms up in defeat and ignored him. She walked off after finishing her pop and returned to Xiao Lang's side.

Watching her leave, Syaoran sighed and ran a hand threw his messy hair. "Sorry Sakura. Better not get too attached. I don't know how to act around you. You're the first one who has made me feel this way. I'm so confused right now." He threw his pop in the recycling bin and left.

After a while, the final part of the show finally began. The rider's led their horses into the rein and the judges give them the new number, for the order they're going to go. Sakura got number 5, while Syaoran got 10.

When they left, they waited quietly for their turn. When it was Sakura's turn she mounted Xiao Lang, and began to course.

Starting off in a nice canter they started to clear fences one by one. Sakura concentrated very hard, staring at the next jump. Finally she cleared them all, perfectly. Not one flaw.

She beamed happily before going back towards the waiting area. She cooled down Xiao Lang who was sweating very hard.

Finally it was Syaoran's turn to go. He mounted Ying Fa and looked confidently at the jumps before starting.

"Go!"

Syaoran once again impressed Sakura with his performance. Everything was going perfectly, but when they almost reached the second to last jump, a familiar voice screamed.

"XIAO LANG! YOU'RE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU!"

Syaoran turned his head in horror and saw, his worst nightmare Mei-Ling standing there, with her hands cupping her mouth. He froze and his mind was whirling, 'what's she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be at home?'

Losing his focus, he didn't realize that Ying Fa had left the ground already. He was totally unaware of her and the sudden movement made him came apart with the saddle and he flew backwards.

The crowd went dead silent as they saw Syaoran hit the ground hard. His body lay there unmoving.

When Ying Fa realized this, she reared and let out a shrill whinny. She raced back to her beloved master, who was now motionless.

**Author's note: Oh my gosh! He fell! He fall off Ying Fa! What's going to happen! What would Mei-Ling do? Don't kill me please! runs away and hides from angry readers Please read and review if you want to find out what happens afterwards!**

**Middy**


	10. Hospital Meeting

**Hey readers! What is up! Well, here's your long awaited chapterfor Horsing Around! Sorry to make all of you wait so long! And thanks for all those reviews! And to answer someone's question about the name of my horse, it's Griffen! I didn't name it though, it came with the name. So here we go with Horsing Around Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: **What do you think? Of course I don't own CCS! Clamp officially owns it so stop asking!

**Chapter 9 Hospital Meeting**

* * *

Everyone stayed silent as they watched the announcer looked over Syaoran. The paramedics soon arrived and checked for any broken bones.

Mei-Ling was the first one to snap out of the trance as she raced over to him. But before she could, Ying Fa stepped forward and blocked her with a furious glare in her eyes.

"Move it, you fat animal! I'm going to see my beloved Xiao Lang! So piss off!" the black-haired girl hissed, trying to push her away.

But the stubborn animal stood her ground as her nostrils flared in anger.

"That's it! Excuse me! The people here! Help me take this crazed animal out of this ring so I can see if my _fiancé_ is all right!"

But, when Mei-Ling said fiancé, Syaoran came back to consciousness and darted his eyes over to her.

"MEI-LING! What the hell are you doing here! Why aren't you at China!" he roared with anger as he glared at her.

"I… I just want to make sure you're all right," she stuttered in fear.

"It was YOU who made me fall off Ying Fa! Don't you know that you never yell at someone who's concentrating! Besides it was YOU who made me faint! I fainted just by seeing you here! So much for making sure I was all right!" His amber eyes flashed in pure annoyance as he tried to pick up his right arm. But when pain overtook him he gasped and held on tightly to his arm.

The paramedics examined it and found out it was broken. As they help him stood, they took him away to hospital.

"Xiao…Xiao Lang! Don't leave me here!" the girl screamed.

"Can you stop screaming that name! You're upsetting my horse here!" a voice called out suddenly.

Mei-Ling turned around at glared at Sakura who was trying to calm Xiao Lang down. "Why would it! Besides you don't own me, I can do anything I want!"

"Because it's the name of my horse!" the girl said impatiently.

"What! How dare you take the name of the future prince of China! You filthy wench!"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura replied, "excuse me! At least I'M not the one who made your so-called fiancé faint!"

"You…You!" Mei-Ling stuttered in anger as she came over, ready to slap Sakura. But before she could, the white horse reared and she screamed.

"It's all right Xiao Lang," Sakura whispered as she soothed the enraged horse, who was now glaring at the girl that was mean to his Sakura.

Throwing her arms up in defeat she muttered, "why does every horse hates me!" Mei-Ling left and went after the ambulance.

"Maybe cause you're a bitch?" Sakura mumbled and Xiao Lang nodded his handsome head in agreement.

"We are all so sorry for the little accident that made us having to pause our show. But the show must go on right? Because Li Syaoran had fallen off his horse, he was disqualified. We willnow begin to call out the winners," the announcer called out.

"Third place goes to Number 51!"

The crowd applauded as a blond man on a dun horse, walked out the receive his trophy.

"Second is Number 28!"

The audience clapped loudly as the cute boy on the smaller horse came trotting out. But, because the trophy was too big and heavy for him to hold, his parents came running towards him, to accept the prize.

"Ok. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. First place goes to…" the announcer paused for an effect to keep the crowd in suspense.

"First place goes to Number 24, Sakura Kinomoto!" he roared into the microphone as everyone stood up in their seats and cheered.

Sakura squealed in utter happiness as she walk forward on Xiao Lang, who had his head held high and arched in a very elegant way as the proud stallion walked towards the trophy. She accepted the prize with a beaming face, as she held it high for all the see.

The trophy was golden with blue, white, and red ribbons flowing down the sides of the cup shaped part. On it, was a carving of a rearing horse who's mane flowed around itwith pride.

As the announcer thanked everyone for coming Sakura and Xiao Lang walked off. When they got to the crossties, she dismounted and showed the stallion her prize.

"Look Xiao Lang! Our first trophy for the 1st place! And it's all thanks to you! I love you!" Sakura laughed out as happy tears rolled down her angelic features. She threw her arms around the huge neck of the white horse as she cried out, burying her head into his neck.

Xiao Lang gently blew on Sakura's honey brown hair and nuzzled her cheeks in a loving way. Smiling, she let go and got a brush. She hummed happily while she brushed him over.

"Thank-you Xiao. But I will go to the hospital later. I don't know why, but I'm pretty worried about Syaoran's arm," Sakura told him softly.

The horse snorted in annoyance.

"Aw, come on Xiao, you know I love you the most!" Sakura told him and kissed him on the forehead to prove it. The stallion nuzzled back making her giggle.

"Ok, I will have someone to send you back to the barn. See you later!" She waved at Xiao Lang as she took the trophy and told the stable boy to help her bring the horse back to the barn.

With the stallion wasset carefully in the trailer, Sakura put on a coat and hurried off towards the hospital. She raised her arm and called for a cab.

'Why am I worried about him?' Sakura thought to herself while she sat in a taxi.

_

* * *

At the hospital_

When Sakura arrived, she went to the counter and asked a young nurse with blue eyes and blonde hair, "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I want to know which room Li Syaoran is at."

"Mr. Li? He's on the third floor in Room 503," the nurse answered.

"Thanks."With a bow, Sakura went to the elevator and pressed the up button. When the elevator arrived, a girl with black hair walked out with a red nose and teary eyes.

"YOU!" the girl cried out suddenly, "you're the one at the horse show! What are you doing here!"

Sakura was at a loss for words at the moment. What was she doing here? Her mind thought quickly and she replied, "My cousin's in this hospital. I'm just here to visit him. What were you doing?"

The girl glared at her before brushing past. "None of your business," she hissed.

Sighing, she shook her head. 'What's the matter with her?' Sakura thought.

Shrugging, she went into the elevator.

When she on the third floor, she walked out and looked around the place. 'Room 503,' she thought as she walked towards the left.

After a while she was there, standing in front of Room 503. She brought her hand over to the doorknob, butthen stopped.

Why was she even here? What would he do if he saw her? What was she expecting to happen?

Thinking hard, she decided to leave instead. When she withdrew her hand, the door opened and a red haired nurse came out.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Uh…I…" Sakura blushed as she stuttered.

"What's wrong?" a voice called out suddenly making Sakura stiffened.

"There's a girl here in front of the door, Mr. Li," the nurse replied and moves out of the way so he could see.

"Sakura?"

Blushing harder she said, "yeah."

"Oh! You guys knew each other! Well then I'm sorry, I will leave you kids alone." And with that said she left, leaving Sakura with Syaoran.

Awkward silence falls upon them.

"So, why are you here?" Syaoran asked coolly, breaking the quietness.

Her face reddening even more she answered slowly in a small voice, "I'm not so sure myself, but… I guess I was worried about you."

"Huh?" he replied intelligently as his eyes widened and a small blush formed on his handsome features.

Another awkward silence falls upon them.

"Ahem," Syaoran coughed as he tried to sit up from the bed. But suddenly he winced and he struggled.

Running towards him, Sakura was now beside the bed. With a worried voice she asked, "you shouldn't try to get up like that! You're hurt! Are you ok?"

But then out of the blue, Syaoran reached forward and put her arms around her and pulled her towards him.

Grinning, he replied, "nope, not at all."

Gasping, she cried out, "you lied to me!"

"You know, this position we're in right now's giving me utter happiness!" he said childishly, as his grin widened even more.

Struggling from both the stone like grip and the blush, she tried to break the tight hold.

"Um, Syaoran?"

"Hm?"

"Can you please let go of me?" she asked.

"No way! Can we just stay like this for a while?"

"But…" she mumbled unsurely.

"Please?"

Nodding dumbly she agreed.

After a long while, Syaoran spoke, "You know, the first time I saw you, it felt like a cupid had hit me with one of his arrows. I guess it was love at first sight."

Startled, Sakura looked at him with a confused look in her eyes, "w…what?"

Shushing her, he continued. "yeah, I know. There's no such thing as love at first sight. At first I don't believe it either myself. But. When I called you before at the horse show, the moment you turned around, I thought I saw an angel."

Sakura rolled her eyes inwardly. Men. Typical men. Love at first sight. She could have snorted, but she doesn't want to be rude. So she did it in her mind.

Clearing his throat, he said something that shocked her so much, it might last for the rest of her life. He said, "Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"

**

* * *

Dun dun dun! OOO suspense! What would happen? Will Sakura agree? Stay tune! Please review! I really want to know what you thought! Don't you ever dare think a single mere review, won't encourage me. Cause it would! So please do! Even one word such as 'nice' is perfectly fine! I don't care for the quantity, but the decency! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Horsing Around!**

**Middy**


	11. I Got It!

**Hey! How are you doing? Did you like the last chapter? Well, here's the next! Thanks for the reviews! 195 reviews! Thank you all! Love you all so much! (squeals)**

**Disclaimer: What? CCS? Nope. Don't own.**

**Chapter 10 I Got It!**

* * *

Sakura froze. She couldn't believe what she heard. First he told her that it was love at first sight, then he wants her to be his girlfriend?

Suddenly, with great power, she pushed him away. Backing up for a few steps, she looked at the surprised Syaoran, with cold eyes.

No, they were not cold, but frozen.

When Syaoran saw her eyes, he was frightened. Never had he seen such eyes. So cold. So…dead.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just can't trust in love anymore."

"Huh? But why?" he asked frantically.

She looked away. "I forgot how. And I don't want to remember."

"What do you mean? Did some guy hurt you? Tell me who it was and—"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, interrupting Syaoran. Her eyes were filled with water. Behind the icy exterior lies a weak, scared girl.

Sakura smiled sadly. "That guy told me it was love at first sight, too. But after two months…" she choked.

"I'm sorry. I just can't trust men anymore," she whispered softly.

"If people can love so easily," she paused her eyes filled with misery, "does that mean they would hate as easily too?"

With that said she turned on her heels and ran off, tears running down her face. Sakura felt a stab of pain to her heart, as images of Eriol and her twirled in her head.

Their first meeting, their first kiss, their first love. Then it shattered. Shattered, into millions of tiny pieces. Pieces to a memory puzzle she never wanted to finish.

* * *

Startled, Syaoran just sat there as her words dance in his head.

"_If people can love so easily, doesthat mean, they would hate as easily too?"_

"Sakura," he whispered, "What happened to you?"

* * *

"Xiao Lang, I'm back," Sakura whispered softly as the stallion awoke and walk towards her.

She opened the stable door slightly as she slipped in. Closing it behind her, she walked up to Xiao Lang and rested her foreheadagainst his.

Stroking him softly on the neck she told him, "Syaoran. He asked me to be his girlfriend. He told me that it was love at first sight."

She laughed dryly. "Where had I heard that before?" she said bitterly.

The white stallion shivered under her. It has been a long time since he had heard the ice in her voice. The sound of her heart breaking.

" I don't even love him, so that's not what upset me. It's just that, what hurts me was that he reminded me of…Eriol." She choked out his name. The name that haunted her nonstop from the day she found out about _them_.

Tomoyo.

'Why, Tomoyo? Did I did something wrong? What made you tear my heart apart? Was our friendship even worth all of it? I miss you. Please come back to me,Tomoyo.'

Tears no longer fall down her face. She whispered quietly to Xiao Lang, telling him that she was strong. That she was tough.

But, she knew. Deep downinside she was a weak broken hearted girl, who forgot how to trust. How to love.

'No,' she thought, 'my life is not over yet! It doesn't matter! It's only a guy. As long as I don't love again, my heart will not have to go through all that once more.'

She fell asleep after a while, leaning on the stallion that was lying down. The horse took the blanket that was covering him and, using his teeth, he laid it gently on Sakura's shivering body.

That night, they slept quite soundly together.

Although in her mind, what happen that day, still played in her head. The lies, the betrayal, and the never ending river of tears. All of them, locked up in a cold, dark place. But every time she was reminded of him, the barrier around those memories slowly tears apart. Along with her heart and soul.

_

* * *

The next day_

Sakura was awaked by the sun's gentle rays that shone on her body. Stretching, she turned to look at Xiao Lang.

His eyes were peaceful as he stared back at her, breathing softly in a calm manner.

She smiled a little and got up. Sakura took the blanket that was covering her body and hung it on a hook.

The stallion followed her as she opened the stable door.

She took the halter and lead rope off the wall and gently clipped it on Xiao Lang's head.

"Let's go for a trail ride!" Sakura told him happily, "it always cheers me up. The beautiful forest, the birds singing a song and the gentle wind that makes the trees sway in a slow rhythm."

She brushed him, until he shone in the gentle sunlight. When she was all finished she decided to ride bareback, instead.

It always felt better to sit on Xiao Lang's soft muscular back with her hands tangled in his mane. The way the wind blew against them while they galloped around the open fields.

As she steered to the right, she clucked her tongue and theycantered away, towards the forest trails.

_

* * *

In the forest_

Sighing peacefully, Sakura said out loud, "It is so peaceful here!"

She closed her emerald orbs as she enjoyed the gentle breeze that blew into her auburn hair.

Xiao Lang and Sakura have been on this trailmany times now, so the white horse knew the path by heart. He led her to their favourite place, a cherry blossom tree beside a stream.

When he halted, Sakura opened her eyes and smiled softly as she remember those times when Xiao Lang and her spend each afternoon at talking and laughing.

Hopping off him she let him dipped his head into the shallow stream to have a drink, while she washed her face with the cold, clear water.

After she was done she sighed happily.

"This is life," shemumbled as she watched Xiao Lang walking towards the Sakura tree and laid down.

She leaned on him with her arms behind her head. While the stallion rested, Sakura stared up at the magnificent pink blossoms. How beautiful they were when they seemed to sparkled in the sunlight.

Suddenly a light breeze blew a few cherry blossoms off the branches. One of the flowers gently floated down, towards her.

Sakura sat up and cupped her hands catching the blossombefore it landed.

Observeingthe flower in her hands she touched one of the petals. Rubbing it softly, shelooked at it in awe.

The blossom looked so calmand pretty.Holding it gently between her fingers, she put it on her left ear.

Sakura turned and faced the stallion, showing him her flower.

"Look, Xiao. Cherry blossoms are such pretty flowers. Don't you agree?" she asked.

Breathing quietly he nodded as if he understood what she was saying. (Xiao Lang: I do!)

Smiling happily, like the magic that was on the blossom, she was surrounded with a soft glow of innocence.

"I love this place. It's always so quiet and calm. Feels like nothing can go wrong. It's like a tiny paradise." Closing her eyes once more, she drifted off to sleep, with the cherry blossom still in her hair.

This time, her mind was filled with nothing but peace and silence.

_

* * *

At the hospital_

"I hoped Sakura wouldn't hate me for that," a chestnut haired boy sighed deeply.

"I knew I was going too fast! Damn it all! Whydidn't I just slow down a bit! Gods! Syaoran you're such an idiot! Couldn't you see that she had a hard past!"Syaoran muttered to himself over and over again.

"But hey!" he said suddenly, "at least I have a reason to stay in Japan now!" He looked at his wrapped up arm, happily.

"Mother agrees to let me stay for 5 months, to rest until my arm's fully capable again! Life is sweet."

The boy plopped backinto the hospital bed, thinking, 'how can I help Sakura erase those unhappy memories?'

Restlessly he sat up again and rubbed his chin, his amber eyes thoughtful.

Suddenly he yelled, "I GOT IT! I found out the perfect way tobe withSakura!"

Grinning, he said out loud, "by moving in beside her house!"

**

* * *

Done! There, what did you think about this chapter? Hope that I left you guys at the edge of you seat! I love writing cliffhangers! So much fun keeping readers in suspense! (Grins madly) Well hoped that you enjoyed this chapter as well!Please leave a review of what you thought!**

Middy


	12. The New NEIGHbor

**Hey guys! I'm back! I kept writing new stories without updating my old ones! I'm a terrible person! So now, I'm going to try and update all my old stories, starting with Horsing Around! **

**Disclaimer:** Life is meaningless. I don't own CCS. CLAMP does.

**Chapter 11 The New Neighbor**

* * *

"Ok! Yeah, I want that over," Syaoran pointed to place on the third floor, "there, and this over here. HEY! Watch it! That thing is priceless! If there's one crack, you're so going to pay!"

Syaoran stood in the middle as 20 people went back and forth to help him move his furniture around.

It took him a while to find this house, after days of hiring someone to follow **her** home and figure out where **she** lives, was tiring! Especially when he had to chase away some couple just to take over…ahem, I mean buy their house.

But, it was all worth it.

Just to see her smile, he would even buy the whole neighborhood! Actually, that's not such a bad idea…more privacy for him and her. Syaoran smirked a little just by thinking it.

He smiled softly as he imagined the fun times they're going to have together. He couldn't wait!

"Hey people!" he yelled over the noise to get their attention, "if you guys can finish this in another half an hour, I will TRIPLE your payment!"

The workers roared with agreement, as everyone started to work even faster.

After 30 minutes, the house was looking nice! He grinned and started to pay the tired, sweating workers their money.

They all yelled, "THANK-YOU MR. LI" in unison before leaving.

Now, all he had to do was go over to his Sakura's house, and surprise her!

And hopefully, she had already forgiven him.

* * *

He strutted proudly over next door as he rang the doorbell twice.

Whistling a slow tune, Syaoran waited in excitement.

Suddenly the door opened and a man about 24 with black hair and brown eyes looked out and glared at him.

"What do you want, brat?"

Syaoran coolly ignored his rude behaviour before asking him, "is Sakura in?"

The man looked surprised as he answered gruffly, "how did you know she lives here?"

"Of course I do!" he replied and added mentally, 'after paying big bucks to find out where she lived, of course I would!'

The man raised an eyebrow, as he continued to stare at him. "How?"

"Well, I'm her friend! And as a good friend, it is my duty to know where."

The man snorted. "After all she had been through; I doubt she would have a guy as a friend. Now scram!"

Syaoran quickly put his foot to stop the door from closing, but the man already predicted and slammed the door, hard.

"AHH!" Syaoran roared in pain as he held his foot painfully. Then he started pounding on the wooden door, yelling that he's going to pay for that.

Suddenly, the open once more, but this time it was a man about 45 looked out. He had kind brown eyes and brown hair.

"Can I help you?" he questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Uh, yeah. Is Sakura in right now?" Syaoran asked, calmer this time.

"She's horseback-riding right now at the barn," he answered.

"Where? Could you please give me the barn's address?" Syaoran asked politely.

The man gave him the address, and smiled at him before closing the door.

"Thanks!" he yelled after the man, before hoping in his red sports car.

"Sakura, here I come!" he grinned before zooming off.

* * *

In a short while he arrived in front of a barn. Stepping off the car, he walked in and started to look around for Sakura.

"Bye Xiao Lang!" he heard someone say.

Syaoran smiled, thinking, 'found her.'

Just then, Sakura appeared before him.

"HOE!" She screamed in surprise.

"How did you find me?" She asked urgently.

"I've got my sources," Syaoran answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, what do you want?" Sakura asked quite annoyed. I mean why wouldn't she be? Seeing someone, who proposed to her, now, in front of her. Doesn't he have any shame in himself?

"Hey, is that the way you treat your new neighbor?" Syaoran said, pretending to be hurt.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "who cares! WAIT! Did you just say 'neighbor'?"

Syaoran nodded slowly, "I think I just did."

"But… there are no houses for sale!"

"There WERE no houses for sale. Nice couple really. What's their name? Oh yeah, the Fairwood's." He answered quite smugly.

"WHAT? But, why would they move? They loved that house!"

Syaoran chuckled. "Just some bribing and buying them a nicer and bigger house, they just packed and left faster than I can say 'goodbye'."

"Ugh, so you're my neighbor now?"

Nodding, he answered, "you bet!"

"Can life get any worse?" Sakura muttered in frustration.

He grinned and brought up his hands in front of her, in a friendly gesture, saying, "nice to meet you too, _neighbor_!"

Sakura just glared at him. When she opened her mouth to say something a crash was heard at the far end of the barn.

"Xiao Lang!" she cried in disbelief when she saw a white blur running towards them.

The horse seemed to have broke the lock on the stall door and got out.

The stallion strutted out with his head held high and peered down at him, nostrils flaring, impressively.

"Xiao Lang?"

"Hey there!" the chocolate brown haired boy called out, raising his hands to stroke the stallion, but retracted it when it tried to bite him.

The white stallion lowered his hand and with a hard motion, he butted Syaoran away, like a goat.

"Hey!"

Snorting, the horse turned around, giving him a view of his muscular butt and whipped his long, flowing tail in his face. He looked back a little, and stared at the boy behind him, with the 'evil eye'.

_Want to take Sakura away from me? Wait another century! _Xiao Lang seemed to say and nodded his head in a knowing way.

"Anyways, Sakura, want a drive home? I could give you a lift," Syaoran offered.

The Andalusian stamped his foot and gently nudged Sakura away from this annoying 'two-legged'.

"Bye," Sakura waved as she led the horse back into his stall, "guess I'm staying here tonight."

Syaoran stood there alone, and ran a hand through his hair. _Damn, **now**I got another rival. _

* * *

"That arrogant horse! I've got to stop him from ruining the chances of Sakura and I being alone together!" Syaoran muttered annoyed as he hit the steering wheel hard.

He raised his hand and rubbed his chin, thoughtfully.

"But how?"

The brunette frowned and was lost in his train of thoughts.

"What can I use to distract Xiao Lang from bothering us?"

He thought harder.

"YING FA!" he yelled suddenly, "of course! Why haven't I thought of that sooner? They would make such a good couple. And besides, when Xiao Lang is occupied, that would be the perfect time to make my move."

He grinned.

* * *

Over at the barn the white stallion sneezed suddenly and surprised Sakura.

She turned over and stroked him softly on the neck, "are you catching a cold, Xiao?"

Xiao Lang rubbed her back in reply.

_No, but I am thinking how to scare that boy away,_ the horse turned and looked out the stall door and stared at the stars_, you better stay away from _my _Sakura, Li boy._

* * *

"Achoo!" Syaoran sneezed, while turning left on the highway, "maybe I should have wore a light jacket today." **

* * *

Done! So who's going to succeed? Xiao Land in chasing Syaoran away OR Syaoran distracting Xiao Lang with the help from Ying Fa? Who's going to win? Stay tuned for the next chapter of HORSING AROUND! And please click on the little purple button underneath and review! THANKS!**

**Middy**


	13. The Surprising News

**I guess I was really busy… so I apologize for not updating earlier. I'm really, truely, and deeply sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Nah. CLAMP owns CCS in every way possible. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 The Surprising News

Syaoran frowned.

It's not going to be easy. That white horse is pretty much 'glued' to **his** Sakura.

He continued scowling as he reached Ying Fa's fancy wooden stall. The black Arabian trotted towards her master and stuck her muzzle through the wooden bars, eagerly.

Syaoran patted her on the nose gently as he slid open the stall door. With his quick, experienced hand, he slipped the green halter on her.

'Green,' he thought with a smile, 'just like the colour of Sakura's eyes.'

Ying Fa snorted angrily and tossed her elegant head up and down, her glossy mane flying with her. _He's thinking of that 'girl' again! Master! Master! Pay attention to me!_

The boy looked at the mare with a quirked eyebrow. "Ying Fa," he began, the horse's ears perked right up, "you're not…jealous are you?"

He grinned when she snorted loudly.

"Well, I need you to help me with something…" he whispered, leaning his head on the black horse's neck.

The Arabian stood silently, her long black tail swishing back and forth in slow motion and her breathing was slow and steady. She listened intently to what her owner was about to say.

"Will you," he said, "help me distract the white stallion that seems to be around Sakura all the time? He's quite finely bred and would make a great mate for you."

Ying Fa's head jerked up suddenly and whinnied loudly. She stomped her polished black hooves against the wooden floor.

"Whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed surprise.

The Arabian shook her man and stomped the wooden barn floor a few times before calming down.

"Sheesh Ying Fa, I never thought you were like Mei-Ling, getting jealous so easily," Syaoran scolded gently.

Ying Fa looks like she's been struck in the face with a boulder. _Like that little annoying girl?_ She thought hurt.

Syaoran patted her on the elegantly, arched neck and smiled. "Then it's settled. I will bring you over tomorrow myself.

Whistling, he left the barn, leaving a dumbfounded animal behind.

**

* * *

The Next Morning **

"Good morning!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully as she walked down the stairs.

"Morning dear," Fujitaka greeted back.

"Yo, kaiju!" Touya answered, looking up from the newspaper.

Sakura seethed. _Come on now_, she thought,_ you're a big girl. No more stepping on your older brother's foot._ Although she still can't resist the urge of doing 'something' to him so she hit him on the head before leaving.

"I'm going to the barn!" she called out and left the house.

The brunette hummed happily to herself as she walked down the drive way. She was about to get into her car but a voice startled her.

"Hey, what a coincidence, Sakura."

"Syaoran!" the girl exclaimed as she the chocolate haired boy grin at her, "what are you doing here?"

"I live here," he replied and pointed to the house behind him, "remember?"

Sakura groaned, "I don't want to."

Syaoran walked slowly to her and whispered quietly, "we even leave the house at the same time, Sa-kur-a."

Actually, to be honest, Syaoran just hid behind his windows and waited for Sakura to come out of the house.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, bye!"

"Hey, Sakura!" he called out to her, "need a ride?"

The brunette stared at him coldly, "I rather crawl."

The girl got into her car and drove away.

"Wait till she gets to the barn, she will be so surprised," he grinned and got into his own car and followed her.

**

* * *

At The Barn **

Sakura drove in to the parking lot and stepped out. As she locked her car she noticed a new trailer—very expensive looking—parked in the middle.

The brunette walked toward the white trailer with her head cocked to the side in curiosity, _is there going to be someone else boarding here? _

She saw grooms (A/N people who take care of the horses) carefully walking a Arabian horse out.

"Why does it seem like I had met that horse before somewhere?" Sakura asked out loud to herself as she looked thoughtfully at the elegant black horse.

"That's because you have," a voice whispered against her ear causing her to jump.

"Eh—?" She turned around and shuddered, "Oh. It's _you._"

Syaoran put on a mock-hurt face and said, "Why the temper, Sa-ku-ra?"

Walking past her slowly he shook his head from side to side. "And to think," he said, not looking at her, "I was going to re-introduce you to my beautiful Ying Fa."

"Hoe?" She said, looking confused. Re-introduce her to herself? (**A/N remember, Ying Fa is the Chinese version of Sakura**) Then it hit her. Hard.

"Your horse!" She exclaimed pointing at the devil in front of her and then to the beautiful mare, "but why is it here?"

Syaoran turned around, "Why of course my lovely, Sa-ku-ra, Ying Fa and I will be, as of today, another boarder at this barn!"

Sakura blinked. Her head started to spin. Not even was she save here! Groaning in frustration she strutted up to Syaoran and jerked a finger at his face.

"I definitely will **not **allow it!"

"It's not really your decision now is it?" The chestnut-haired boy answered coolly, "besides, the owner here is a friend of mother's; of course she would allow it."

Sakura looked at him in disbelief, "you mean you didn't even ask for permission and brought your horse here already!"

Syaoran shrugged carelessly, "eh."

Burrowing her head into her hands she muttered, "I cannot believe this."

"Well, you will have to, Sa-ku-ra," the boy said leaning down towards her.

"But!" She exclaimed suddenly, lifting her head up and beamed, "there's always a chance she will refuse! And look! Here she comes now."

Pushing Syaoran away, Sakura cried out, "Michelle! You won't let this kid board here right?"

Syaoran twitched slightly at the word 'kid'.

The owner panted a few times after running towards her. Barely even glancing at the boy, she said hurriedly, "Oh, Sakura! It's horrible, this…this girl came earlier saying she had signed something and now this whole barn is hers!"

"Hoe? I don't understand. What do you mean the whole barn's hers?"

Shaking her head in frustration she cried, "I don't know! She came here with a bunch of lawyers and claimed that she had rightfully bought this barn and is now forbidding us to stay here any longer!"

"What? But how about Xiao Lang? Or any other horses here?" Sakura asked in fear.

"She said she would give us until the end of the week for all the horses to move out!" The instructor answered tearfully, "oh, Sakura, what should I do? Where will _my _lesson horses go?"

"I…I…" Sakura looked lost.

"Excuse me, are you the owner of this barn?" Syaoran asked the crying lady, suspiciously.

"Y…yes." The instructor stammered, intimidated.

"Do you know who the girl is or what she looks like?"

"Well, she didn't tell me her name, but," Michelle furrowed her eyebrows, "but..."

Syaoran nodded quietly as the lady described her features. When she was done, he shut his eyes in anger.

"Do you know who Michelle is talking about, Syaoran?" Sakura asked hurriedly, tugging on his sleeve like a helpless little girl.

Syaoran stared at Sakura for a while before replying, "It's my cousin… Mei-Ling."

**

* * *

Done! Yes, I know. You guys waited for such a loooooong time and the best I can do is give you 5 pages of boring-ness. I so sorry! But I really have been busy! Working, volunteering at summer camp… anyways the best I can do for now is update sooner. I'm really sorry for this short chapter but I wanted to give you a cliffhanger. Ying Fa and Xiao Lang will appear in the next chapter. Hopefully there will be more comedy and romance than drama. PLEASE REVIEW! Even for this bad-does-not-update-quickly-enough-author! Oh, and thank you for reading! **


End file.
